


Night Time Nail Painting

by JitterKitten



Series: Junkrat/Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAA, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nail Painting, all pronouns are gender neutral but he does call you 'sheila' so, first fanfic, junkrat paints his nails headcanon, platonic, reader is an overwatch agent I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterKitten/pseuds/JitterKitten
Summary: Struck with a brilliant idea in the middle of the night, you immediately go to see your friend Jamie and tell him about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic ever so please let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Also this is kinda dialogue heavy and I'm not that good at writing dialogue so there's that.

It's like 2 in the morning when the idea hits you. You don't even remember what you had been thinking about before hand, but after the thought surfaces you want to grab it before you forget. You practically jump out of the chair you were sitting in, knocking it over in the process. You cringe as it makes a loud thud, painfully aware of your teammates fast asleep in the rooms next to you. 

You quietly search around your bedroom until you find the box you like to keep your makeup in. With that prize in hand, you shuffle out of your room, noiselessly closing the door behind you before setting off at a brisk pace down the hall. After rounding a few corners and going up a level, you softly knock on your friend's bedroom door.

"Jaimie?" You whisper. He tends to stay up really late working on new bombs or just tinkering in general, so there's a good chance he's already awake. You're raising your hand to knock again when the door swings open and Jamison Fawkes appears. You can tell he's pleased to see you, but also a bit surprised.

"Oi! What're you doing awake so late sheila?" He asks, not even bothering to speak quietly. You shushed him, and then shoved him back into his room before closing the door behind the both of you.

"Well first I couldn't sleep, but then I had a great idea and now I really can't sleep until I've done it!" You say, moving some clutter off his bed so you can sit down. "I think your really gonna like it~"

"Oh yeah? What's this great idea then?" He questioned, trying to get a look at the box you were holding. You pulled the lid of to reveal its contents.

"I'm going to paint your nails!" You whisper-squealed, pulling an entire rainbow of nail polish out of the box. You look up at the junker for approval. His face is pinched in a confused look, mouth open slightly, before he breaks into a huge grin and starts bouncing excitedly.

"Yes! Oh jeez I can't believe there're so many colors! I have a bunch of black that I got some time ago but it's been kinda hard to get new colors, being a wanted criminal and all, and you have the whole rainbow! Is that glitter? What's that stuff? Can you do them all different colors? What-" He blabbed all at once. You slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Jamie it's the middle of the freaking night, quiet down!" You said, but you knew well that quiet wasn't something Junkrat was very good at. You pulled your hand away with a muffled shriek when you felt him lick it. He hunched over in mantic laughter at your reaction while you rolled your eyes.

"Real mature." you mumbled. He sat down beside you on the bed, still giggling. 

The two of you spent the next few minutes going through the different colors of nail polish he had, before he decided that he wanted to have alternating green and orange nails. You praised him on his choice to pick colors that matched his normal outfit, but he gave you a blank look and said he liked just liked them. You chuckled at that, using a cotton ball and nail polish remover to get rid of the flaking black polish he already had on.

it took forever to actually paint his nails, because he kept squirming or making you laugh, which messed up your work. It was after 3 by the time you were both satisfied with how they turned out. You yawned and started to pack up your make up box, but he pulled it away and reached for the nail polish again.

"Oi, you got to do me, now it's your turn!" He said with way to much energy and excitement for someone awake at 3am. You slumped onto him, whining.

"But I'm tiiirrreeed," You drawled, "it took to long to do your nails and I got sleepy! You can paint my gross bitten nails tomorrow, I wanna go to bed." He pouted, sticking his tongue out at you and mumbling something about you being no fun. 

You rolled off of him and on to his disgustingly dirty bed, pulling him with you. 

"__________ get off me! I'm not tired!" He said, trying to wiggle out of your grip. 

"Sleep is important." you murmured, refusing to let him go. He may smell like bombs and body odor and fire, but damn he was really warm.

"Says the crazy person who barged into my room at 2 in the morning demanding to paint my nails" He scoffed, you shushed him half-heartedly and snuggled into him.

He sighed and resigned himself to laying down with you. You hummed happily and fell asleep pretty soon after that, missing the part where the anarchist pulled closer to him and kissed your forehead.

The next morning you woke up on the floor, with Junkrat sprawled out on the bed, snoring like a chainsaw. You groaned and got up, heading back to your own room to get ready for the day. It wasn't until you were getting dressed that you noticed something different about your hand. Your finger nails were perfectly pained, one hand orange and the other green. You gawked for a moment, realizing that Junkrat must have decided to paint your nails anyway while you were asleep. You laughed quietly to yourself. Of course he did, the impatient dork. You rolled your eyes and decided to compliment him on his impeccable nail painting skills when he woke up later. Until then, breakfast was calling your name!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment/kudos, it inspires me to write more <3


End file.
